


Komahina Soulmate AU

by orphan_account



Series: shit in my google drive [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Short, Soulmates Share Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While trying to defuse the bombs near the warehouse, Hajime starts feeling unusual pains because of his soulmate.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: shit in my google drive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032378
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> today is your lucky day! im going to post a lot of the shit in my google drive that i havent bothered to post before. most of it is REALLY bad or REALLY weird but im gonna post it anyways.

Hajime watched as Chiaki swiped her student handbook, and nothing happened. Just then, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. Hajime sucked in a breath through his teeth, trying to ignore the pain and focus on the situation. He was used to feeling the same kind of pain in his wrists, he was used to the headaches, the constant dull ache. Hajime was told the same thing by every doctor: “this is the doing of your soulmate.”

The pain kept getting worse. He felt the same stabbing sensation in his thighs. Hajime kept taking deep breaths, trying to maintain his composure. Just then, he felt tears streaking down his face. Chiaki’s gaze was upon him.  
e  
“Are you okay, Hajime?” she asked, putting her hand on his. “You’re crying.”

He nodded. “I-I think it’s my soulmate. It’s not important, though. We should focus on the situation at hand.”

The “bomb” went off. The laptop sparked to life and Nagito smugly told everyone to meet him in the warehouse. As they started running towards the door, Hajime stopped. “Wait. This is too easy. Nagito wouldn’t just accept defeat so easily.”

Fuyuhiko shrugged. “Maybe if he’s there we can beat the shit outta him, bastard deserves it. We should at least check.”

Just then, Hajime felt as if something sharp had just gone right through his right hand. “Argh!” he screamed in pain. But he kept running. Hajime kept running for the door. Maybe he could be the one to stop Nagito from doing something dumb.

As the final fire grenade was thrown, Hajime felt sick. Not only was he inhaling the smoke, but he also felt incredibly light headed, like he could fall at any second. Then he felt like something had stabbed right through his stomach. Hajime screamed in agony. He shut his eyes tightly as Monokuma told everyone to leave the building. Then the pain suddenly stopped. His whole body felt stiff for a minute.

After Monokuma let everyone come in again, Hajime felt his heart sink. The body discovery announcement made him realize what had happened. Nagito Komaeda was his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for the wonderful people who commented on the first chapter. i love you guys!

Hajime felt a faint tingling in his entire body, except for his left arm which had no feeling whatsoever. Nagito must’ve been about to wake up. He quickly ran towards Nagito’s pod, opening the lid, and choking back tears. He felt anxiety and anticipation burning like a fire in his chest. 

“Can you hear me, Nagito? Hey! Can you hear me?!” Hajime shouted desperately, watching as Nagito weakly began to stir and open his eyes. He squeezed the other’s hand to keep himself from crying. 

Nagito stared at Hajime weakly for a minute, struggling to remember. “Ah, Izuru Kamukura?” He finally said. “No, you’re Hajime Hinata, right?” Nagtio reached for Hajime’s hand. 

Hajime smiled and helped Nagito sit up. “They’re both me.”

“I suppose I should thank you for waking me up? I knew you’d make it to the lowest stratum-- I believed in you,” Hajime winced at the use of that word. It brought back bad memories. “How are the others?”

“You’re the last one out,” Hajime smiled. “Listen, once we get on that boat, we need to talk, okay?”

Nagito nodded. “If there’s anything I can do to make up for what I did in the Neo World Program, just say the word. I’m sure trash like-”

Hajime sighed. “You need to stop talking like that. Let’s just go, please.”

Nagito and Hajime boarded the boat and stood next to each other at the ship’s helm. “What did you want to talk to me about, Hajime?” Nagito smiled, that familiar carefree look on his face.

Hajime laughed nervously. “Even considering that I’m the ultimate everything I still don’t know how to say this. Well, here goes nothing. Nagito Komaeda, you are my soulmate.”

Nagito’s jaw fell open, and his eyes widened in shock. “H-how do you know? I mean, I’m unloveable, so there’s-”

“When you were in, uh, the warehouse, I felt your pain. It’s kinda funny, honestly. It helped us determine when you were being tortured and how. If we weren’t soulmates, we probably wouldn’t have found out who the blackened was.”

Nagito’s expression briefly darkened before reverting back to his usual carefree smile. “I’m so sorry that you’re stuck with trash like me!”

Hajime grabbed Nagito’s hand. “But you knew, right? Isn’t that why you confessed when we were in the funhouse?”

A single tear fell down Nagito’s face. “Lucky guess?”

“Hey, why are you crying? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, you just took the time to analyze my behavior. I find that so touching…”

“Are you kidding? When you were in that coma, I spent every waking moment trying to get you back. I mean, I wanted the others back, too, but… I needed to have you back. I need you, Nagito.”

Nagito tugged on his hair. “You sound like Fuyuhiko…”

His expression was one that Hajime knew well. He’d seen it on Mikan’s face so often. “I love you, Nagito.”

Tears streaked down Nagito’s face as he looked at Hajime with a desperation Hajime had never seen before. “No! Don’t do this to yourself! Please, Hajime! Stop!” Nagito sobbed. 

“Your luck won’t hurt me. I promise. My luck will balance out yours.”

Nagito’s shoulders shook with noiseless convulsive sobs. “I-I don’t doubt your talent, but my luck is s-so powerful, nothing can stop it.”

Hajime tucked a curl behind Nagito’s ear. “It sounds to me like you’re giving up hope.”

The white haired boy sucked in a breath. “I think I’m allowed to despair.”

Hajime smacked Nagito on the back. “Who are you and what have you done with Nagito Komaeda? The Nagito I know is so in love with hope that he’s willing to die for it, the Nagito I know doesn’t lose to his luck, the-”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so weak…”

“Get a hold of yourself! Remember who you are!” 

The words echoed in Nagito’s ears. He shut his eyes tightly, trying desperately to cling to his past. He thought of his parents, of his dog, of Chiaki. They all died because of him, it was all his fault. “My fault…”

“It isn’t!” Hajime exclaimed. “Your luck is out of your control! But that can change. I can help you, Nagito.”

“I don’t deserve help,” he whimpered. “I don’t deserve this kindness.”

“You do,” Hajime whispered. “You deserve so much.”

“No! I don’t, I’m a remnant of despair!”

“You *were* a remnant of despair.”

“I’m still a bad person.”

Hajime reached for Nagito’s prosthetic hand. “No, I think that Chiaki would be proud if she could see you now. Look at how much you’ve grown. Now you’re fighting for hope.”

Nagito smiled weakly. “Thank you, Hajime. I love you, too.”

Hajime held Nagito’s real hand and his metal one. “I’m glad I have a soulmate like you.”


End file.
